This application relates generally to automotive trim surfaces and in particular to trim surfaces providing a desirable feel or appearance.
Existing automotive trim surfaces employ various cosmetic effects to enhance the appearance and feel of interior automotive surfaces. One existing approach involves vacuum forming impressions on the exposed surface of the skin of an interior trim surface that emulate seams, stitching, or other feature intended to provide a desirable appearance and/or desired feel. Foam is generally laminated to the skin by a material supplier prior to vacuum forming the skin. The skin is then assembled to either a polypropylene (PP) or Acrylonitrile-Butadiene-Styrene (ABS) substrate. In selective cases, the surfaces created by vacuum forming are able to provide the surface characteristics similar to that of a higher quality material such as leather. However, the tactile characteristics arising from the ABS or PP material are generally less than ideal.
Another existing approach involves vacuum forming seam impressions on the exposed surface of the skin thereby simulating the impression of a real stitched surface. This process may be used in conjunction with real stitching on the skin. The skin is then commonly attached to a substrate made of PP or ABS. However, this approach does not provide additional aesthetic or tactile characteristics to that of traditional TPO material.
Yet another prior art approach employs leather as the skin of the automotive trim and attaching a foam backing layer to the leather skin. While a leather skin would provide an authentic look and feel for the interior trim, the cost of this approach may be prohibitive for many automotive designs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved skin/foam assembly that provides desirable aesthetic and tactile characteristics at a reasonable cost.